Dear Diary
by Just.A.Lovatic
Summary: Sonny Monroe's diary is full of confessions and she guards it with her life. God forbid one of her cast mates found it and discovered her secret of being hopelessly in love with Mackenzie Fall's superstar Chad Dylan Cooper. What sonny hadn't thought of though is how horrifying it would truly be if her diary was discovered by the person she was writing about. Sonny/Chad


I was sitting in my shared dressing room stretched out on the couch after a long day of filming. I loved being on So Random really I do, but sometimes everyone is such a pain. My costars are great, but sometimes they are so annoying. It's not just my co stars though it's plenty of other celebrities too. My diary was my one true place I could just say how I felt about every thing and everyone. It was my life and had all my secrets. God forbid of anyone ever found my diary and read it because there are a few secrets, particularly about a certain someone, that no one can ever find out about, especially my cast. They would kill me. Who was this certain someone? Well if you don't already know it's none other then the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Pretty much half of my diary is filled with me going on and on about him. It usually starts off about me complaining about one of our infamous fights we had, but within a few sentences it turns in to me pouring out my heart about how much I secretly love him. I know crazy, but it's true. Although I would definitely deny if anyone asked, I was truly and honestly completely in love with the guy. His perfect sparkly ocean blue eyes, his silky smooth blonde hair, the way his whole face lights up when he smiles, just every thing about him was just…perfect. Of coarse he's arrogant and superficial at times, but it's one of the many things I love about him.

Interrupting me for my thoughts there came a loud knock on the door.

"Come in."

Then none other then Chad Dylan Cooper himself walks in with his hands in his pockets. As soon as I notice it's him do a double take and then of coarse drop my diary on the floor. As fast I could I picked it up and hid it behind a pillow on the couch. Hoping he didn't notice, I look up at him and see him smirking at me.

"Watcha got there?" he asks walking towards me now.

"N-nothing"

"Well for nothing, it sure seems like something"

"It's just…my notebook for..for coming up…with…sketch ideas?" That didn't come out right.

"umhmm" he says obviously not believing me. "So…why are you hiding it?"

"I wasn't I was just...What are you doing here Chad" I desperately needed to change the subject.

"What? Can't I just stop by and say hi to my favorite Random" he said sitting next to me on the couch

"I'm your favorite Random?" I was tried stopping my cheeks form blushing, but this is Chad so not gonna happen.

"Yeah"

Oh no he was looking at me with his amazing eyes that I just can't resist.

I was completely hypnotized in them and I couldn't move, I just starred into his eyes. Those beautiful deep pools of sparkling blue known as Chad's eyes. I think it was just me but I could have sworn we were getting closer. This must be a dream.

"Ah ha" He said as he grabbed my diary from under the pillow and stood up.

Wow. Should have seen that one coming.

"Chad give it back!" I was in shock now. Chad COULD NOT see what was in there. It could possiblely be worse then if my cast saw what I had written. This was bad.

"Let's see now" he said looking at the cover running away as I chased after him in my attempt to get it back. "Is this what I think it is?"

"NO!" I said jumping trying to get it out of his hands. Why was he so tall?

"It is. It's your diary"

"Give it back Chad!"

"Why does someone have a secret they don't want to share?" he said smirking at me. This can't happen. He can't see what's in there. What to do?

"No…just give it back"

"I think your hiding something" he said as I continued to chase him.

"Chad, please!"

"Why what's so important in here that I can't look at it"

"because it's private and you can't read it"

"why?"

"because I said so"

"that's not a very good reason. If you want it back, then give me a good reason why I can't read it"

"because ….I have confessions in there"

"…..what kind of confessions Munroe?"

"One's you can't know about"

"Why can't I know about them? Are they about me or something?"

I stopped and said nothing. He noticed and stopped running too and smiled at me.

"They are about me?" He was walking closer. I was really scared right now my palms were sweaty and my heart was racing.

"No" my voice got really high. Darn! This is really not good.

He walked closer to me with his arms crossed and continued smiling. He stood there like he was waiting for me to tell him. All I kept thinking was that he knows.

I was panicking and I had no idea what to do. I just stood there frozen, I couldn't move.

Chad then looked back at the book and opened it. "Let's see now" he began.

I did the only thing I could think of and started crying. I fell on my knees and my eyes started tearing.

Chad looked down at me and his facial expressions quickly turned to concern. He closed the book, kneeled down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Here" he said. He handed me back my diary and I looked up at him.

"Sucker" I said and smiled. I started laughing at the reaction on his face.

"What…what was that?" he said shocked.

"_That_ was acting." I said standing back up. "Pretty good for a Random right?"

"I can't believe you tricked me"

"I guess Mackenzie Falls isn't the only show where people can act."

"I guess so, well played Munroe"

"Thanks"

"So back to your secret feelings about me?"

"No! No, your not getting this back"

"well, fine because I don't want it back"

"fine, because you weren't gonna get it back"

"good"

"good"

"Well since I'll never know how you feel about me then, I guess you'll never know how I feel about you"

"You….you have feelings for me?" I smiled.

"I guess you'll never know now will you"

"Chad?"

"See you later Munroe" he said as started walking to the door. "oh and FYI I have some pretty big secret's about you too" with that said he winked, smiled, and left.

I stood there again in shock. I smiled and sat back down on the couch. I took out my diary and a pen and began writing. This was gonna be a good entry.


End file.
